How Serena Became Sailor Moon
by lenlenxyz95
Summary: Serena is a normal teenager when a cat landed one earth and told her she is now of the sailor scouts. From there, Serena is to find the other sailor scouts to protect the moon princess. The reason why I put it complete is because I am focusing on my other stories right now, please be patient. Thanks.


**The Day I Became Sailor Moon it Changed My Life**

_Based on the anime: Sailor Moon_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

Usagi was walking home and eating a bun, when a cat landed in front of my feet. She looked around to see if the owner was around, but it seemed as if no one claimed the cat. She squatted down and poked at the cat to see if it was alive.

"Kitty? Kittty?" She said with her mouth full of food.

Finally the cat stood up, and looked at her. She stared back at the cat, and looked at it. It was a black cat that had a crescent moon on the forehead. The cat yawned, and said, "I finally found you Usagi-san!"  
Usagi stared at it wide eyes with her mouth open and there were crumbs stuck to her face. The cat tilted its head to the side and looked at Usagi. Usagi swallowed her food and spoke up, "A-are you talking to me?"

"Why yes of course I am. Who else would I be talking too?" Answered the cat.

Usagi screamed and scooted back a little. "Can you please calm down? Let's not be too loud here."

"B-but you're a CAT. How is it possible that you can even talk? How do you even know my name?"

The cat cleared its throat and said, "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Luna and I came from the moon. I can't believe I am saying this, but you have been chosen to be part of the sailor scouts. It is now your mission to find the other sailor scouts."

Usagi was apparently confused when she said, "Me? A sailor scout?" She laughed out loud when she said that.

Luna frowned at her and said, "This is not a laughing matter. This is serious. I can't believe they even chose you to be the main leader." She sighed.

Usagi frowned at the cat and said, "Hey, I can be mature and responsible. Tell me what I have to do?" Usagi finished the last piece of her bun and listened attentively to Luna.

"You must first promise me that you will commit to your duties and protect the people of Earth from evil villains."

Usagi raised one hand and said, "I promise."

Luna still wasn't sure about this but she had a feeling that with time, Usagi would be a terrific sailor scout. "Okay. Your first mission is to find the sailor scouts together."

"Wait, how do I do this though? How will I know if they are a sailor scout or not?" Asked Usagi.

"You will find out when the time comes. They will just come to you, and when they do be prepared to give them these." Luna puts down five lockets on the ground and Usagi looked at them. Each one was different, the first one was pink, the second was yellow, the third one was blue, the fourth one was yellow, and the fifth one was green.

She looked at Luna and asked her, "What's all of these?"

Luna pointed her head towards the locket and said, "These will be the lockets that will help you transform. In order to activate them, you, Usagi, must say, 'Moon Prism Power!' and it will release a light and transform you into Sailor Moon. As for the others, it will come instinctively to them."

Usagi knelt down and asked, "Who are the other sailor scouts?"

"There are you, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Jupiter. When the time is right, they will appear in front of you and together, you guys will fight the villains."

Usagi nodded her head, and said, "Mm."

Luna said, "Well I've got to find Artemis, see you later Usagi and good luck!"

Usagi stood up and looked at Luna as she ran off into the distance. _So I'm now a sailor scout who gets to fight villains? _"Cool!" Usagi shouted, and covered her mouth when she realized she was still in public and looked around to see a couple of stares. She bent down and gathered the lockets to put it into her purse. When she got up, she accidentally knocked into a person.

The guy looked at her and said, "Hey, watch where you're going next time will you?"

Usagi scrunched her face at him and said, "Why don't you watch where _you're _going?"

The guy stared at her for awhile and said, "Touché."

Usagi looked at the name tag on his jacket and it read: Mamoru. _Mamoru huh? He's kind of cute. Wait, what am I thinking? He's too old for me!_ Usagi thought to herself. She watched him leave, and she turned around to walk in her direction.

**Author's Note: Hey guys, its lenlenxyz95! Thanks for reading my story, and I hoped you liked it! Should I end here or continue? Please comment on what you think, thanks!  
**


End file.
